1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mobility access devices, and more particularly to a wheelchair lifting apparatus attachable beneath the floor or frame structure of a vehicle for assisting a wheelchair user in entering and exiting the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Ramp access for wheelchair confined drivers and passengers are well known which facilitate a physically challenged wheelchair user in accessing into and exiting from a vehicle such as a van without the need for manual assist. Ramp access is typically facilitated from either the side or the rear of the vehicle and various mechanisms have been provided to extend and retract the ramp on demand.
One such device invented by Navarro and assigned to The Braun Corporation teaches an access system for passenger boarding into the side opening of a van as facilitated by a unique drive mechanism for pivotally deploying and retracting the ramp. The Braun Corporation owns another pending application invented by Kiser which teaches a linear drive system for reversibly operating a wheelchair ramp as facilitated by another unique drive apparatus.
The present invention teaches a vertically movable platform rather than a pivotally deployable ramp, the platform being supported by and within a frame connectable beneath the floor or undercarriage of a vehicle such as a van. The platform is movable horizontally within the frame and is laterally extendable from the vehicle beneath a side opening of the vehicle and then, with a single actuator, vertically moves the platform downwardly to the ground for wheelchair loading. Thereafter, the single drive mechanism which may be either a cable winch or a hydraulic actuator, may be actuated to lift the platform for loading the wheelchair into the vehicle and then is retracted beneath the vehicle into the frame. Very little, if any, modification to the vehicle itself is required where convenient attachment to the frame is accessible beneath a vehicle door.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.